Unforgettable
by anythingkj
Summary: "I'm so sorry... I am not a survivior Nezumi... but you always have been..." The one where humans show their true colors and Nezumi re-learns what pain is and discovers the extent of what love can really do. Not that gory, but death. Lots of death and blood. If this bothers you please do not read. Nezushi.


First No. 6 Fanfic! Please don't kill me if I completely butcher these characters... review please? It would help to know what I can change in writing for this amazing fandom :) I am going to try to make this the first in a 'verse of some sorts. Other pieces will hopefully be longer.

-Sami

**Warnings: Blood, death, if you really care I think he curses once.**

**Disclaime: I in no way own any of these characters or anything related to No. 6 besides the story below.**

* * *

Death...

Death is all around them.

He thought everything was over.

But the citizens, they're angry. They're angry that they destroyed what was, though what was was a disaster. It was pain. It was terror.

_It is_ exactly what Nezumi is feeling now, but they don't care.

People hate change. And people don't have empathy anymore, just apathy. They are just like him, Nezumi thinks bitterly.

And then there's Shion. Shion, who was different. Shion, who showed him what it actually means to be human.

Shion, whose blood is covering Nezumi's hands. Shion, who just won't stop bleeding. Shion, who Nezumi shakes as he screams,

"You're not allowed to die! You're not allowed to leave! Wake up, so that I can be the one to go, please!" Only minutes before, before the white-haired boy's breathing stuttered to a halt, he had murmered,

"I'm so sorry... I am not a survivior Nezumi... but you always have been..."

It is unclear whether the citizens- no, not citizens, Nezumi cannot call them citizens, he might call them thugs, or murderers, they murdered the one thing that was good in Nezumi's world-

And then Nezumi's screams do not make sense, not anymore, they are primal, and they burn the back of his throat because he knows that life is not fair, he has felt this pain before but somehow this time it feels scathing, it feels overwhelming and everything just hurts-

He rips his knife out and bares his teeth like a rabid dog, wielding it threateningly, releasing a low growl in the back of his throat. He knows now, what Shion felt when that man shot him and he was wounded, but Shion saved him. He couldn't save Shion, he just watched the tall, much too skinny man with long, bony fingers stab Shion in the chest, over and over again, and he hears Shion's screams in his head still, screams of true agony.

"Nezumi! Please!" And he still expected Nezumi to do something, though all he had ever done in dire situations was leave him to fend for himself, fend alone, but that time Nezumi guesses he would have done anything to save Shion, because anything is better than the bloodied body that is now laying on the floor, cold and Shion's face frozen forever in a picture of horror.

Shion trusted. Shion always trusted. And Nezumi, he grew and he learned sometimes you need to trust, you need someone by your side to survive.

But now he is broken again, because of these sick, angry men and women who are still there, watching him, not moving... he wonders what they are doing... do they take pleasure in watching him fall from grace? They certainly do not feel guilty for killing an innocent _child. _Who does anymore?

Oh, that's right. Shion. He felt guilty for even killing one who has killed others.

And Nezumi leaps forward, and stabs the tall, terrible man who killed the only person he ever got the chance to love.

Again and again and again, as he had done to Shion. And he rubs Shion's blood all over the man's face, then covers his hands in the man's blood instead. Now, the blood is not the blood of a lost one. Now, when he smells it, he feels this twisted feeling of victory...

He watches the life leave the man's blue eyes passively and then the man falls from grace himself, and suddenly Nezumi really does understand the appeal. The others are gone. They are, for whatever reason, afraid.

The man's screams playing over in his head make Nezumi smile softly.

"Stop! Please! STOP!"

Not even an 'I'm sorry'.

Then the smile fades, and Nezumi sits beside Shion's body, cross-legged, and strokes his hand through the boy's blood-stained hair.

_It's funny,_ Nezumi thinks,_ Just when everything seems good. When you try to help people..._

Nezumi stares at the clock and tears stream down his face.

_Well, everything goes on as it does anyway... the horrible and terrible of the world is still there. It doesn't matter what I do._

And Nezumi vows, from that day, to live as he had before. To pretend that Shion never existed. After, of course, burying him because Shion always expected to have a spot in some cemetery...

Shion would be buried next to Inukashi's... brother? Cousin? Nezumi couldn't really give a shit.

But he would make sure of it.

And then he would live his life as though Shion had never existed. He tells himself this over and over again, though he knows it is not possible. Because Shion?

Well, Shion is unforgettable.


End file.
